This application relates to a new cultivar of Aglaonema commutatum. The new variety is the product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated as a seedling from the crossing of the unpatented, proprietary seed parent Aglaonema commutatum ‘BK711’ with the unpatented, proprietary pollen parent referred to as Aglaonema commutatum ‘A848’. The crossing was made by the inventor in a commercial nursery during January of 2005.
The new variety was first selected by the inventor, Kanchana Khemakongkanond, a citizen of Thailand, in March of 2006, at the same nursery in Bangkok, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘KKAG201303’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘KKAG201303’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at the same nursery in Bangkok, Thailand during February of 2007. Subsequently at least three generations have been produced from vegetative cuttings, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.